Ssshh
by randomactivity
Summary: No one ever really goes to the library to read. Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke know this as a fact.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Naruto the anime, manga or characters. I make no money from this story.

**A/N:** Inspired by and dedicated to the hottest days of summer. Not so much a sequel as it is a follow-up to the story Tippy Toe. You can read one without the other but I recommend reading both :o) and the order you read a story won't make a difference. The boys are in their late teens 19/18 attending a very ritzy and strict boarding school and because these fics are pwp's that's about all the background I can give you. Please enjoy and let me know if you did. I'd appreciate it!

**Summary:** Be cautious. Be sneaky. Stay on your toes but most importantly be quiet.

**paring:** Neji/Sasuke

* * *

**Sshh...**

It was eleven thirty a.m. and the academy classes were at break. A lot of kids went out for sports on the near professional replica of fields for baseball, soccer, football or tennis. Some were having lunch early out in the courtyards by the fountain, which would have been nice if the water weren't near steaming from the sun. The majority of the student population would be in the gym swimming pool trying to cool off, which meant the place would be over crowded.

So on a particularly hot day like this one, those were the last places Hyuuga Neji wanted to be. This was when he used his free school time to relax in the library. The one place other than the classrooms that was air-conditioned, dark, quiet, and most importantly private. Private because a lot of students have had enough of the books and computers to not go near the place during their break time.

Neji's rival and lover, Uchiha Sasuke knew this information as well. Which is why when Neji entered the library he wasn't surprised to see said person already there waiting for him.

Sasuke was half laying down on one of the long dark red couches that spanned the length of a wall. There was a window above him with the curtain drawn to keep out the extra heat. He was pretending to read a book when he was actually waiting for Neji. The two met eyes briefly and Neji's lips barely smiled before the Hyuuga passed by taking a seat at one of the tables in the center of the room. His back facing the Uchiha as if he hadn't seen him there at all.

Sasuke was momentarily annoyed that the other didn't join him but he knew this routine all too well. They were never supposed to be seen together unless it was academy required. Everyone knew they were academic rivals from financially very secure families. That information was all the two prodigies wanted anyone to know.

Their unexpected, sometimes confusing relationship was their secret to keep and so far they'd hidden the last two months well. Usually meeting in secret for private moments during the day. Tip toeing to one or the others bedroom at night. It was sometimes tedious but always worth it for that intimate alone time.

Sitting up, the Uchiha smirked knowing the game was on. His sharp dark irises surveyed what he could see of the large literature filled room. He took note that there were very few people inside. The librarian was behind her desk distracted with a magazine while waiting for the improbable outcome of someone to show up and check out a book.

Certain he wouldn't be noticed the Uchiha began walking past the few students at the tables studying or falling asleep. He made his way to Neji's table taking the seat beside his frosty eyed partner. The Hyuuga continued to pretend to read ignoring Sasuke as if he were any other person. However, the Hyuuga wouldn't cup any other person beneath a library table. With the dark cherry wood piece of furniture facing a wall no one could really tell what was going on from that angle. The Hyuuga had picked that particular seat for a reason.

Even through the fabric of the standard issued navy blue academy pants Sasuke was appreciating the skill of Neji's very talented hand working his body to arousal. It was unfortunately at that moment when Neji stopped his ministrations and gracefully got up from his seat and walked away. Sasuke followed with intrigued eyes as Neji disappeared behind the towering shelves of books.

Sasuke got the message loud and clear. Neji wanted him to follow. This was a game of chase because the Hyuuga wanted to control the situation. Too many times in their relationship Sasuke had to take what he wanted from his lover. Even when it was obvious the other wanted it just as much, if not more. But the Hyuuga was stubborn and most of the time refused to be the one openly asking for sexual favors. So Sasuke would play the game until they both got what they wanted.

Waiting a few moments he stood casually and followed the Hyuuga's path into the mass of bookshelves. He of course knew Neji wouldn't be standing in the first isle waiting for him. The Uchiha had to work for his prize. Which he'd gladly do but not without taking his time to frustrate the cocky bastard and let the Hyuuga know he held a few cards of his own.

Casually strolling down a row of fictional books Sasuke noticed most of them were romance based. He scoffed while glancing at a few bad titles as he moved on to find his own cliché novel partner. The Uchiha tried to listen out for any sounds of where Neji might be. Unfortunately the tan carpeting was too plush and thick to be able to hear the Hyuuga walking around. What Sasuke did hear, however, was the sound of computer keyboards clicking to his left where a few more students were more likely to be sending emails than writing term papers. Turning his attention away from them he noticed the odd movement of a few books on a shelf ahead of him.

He smiled with satisfaction knowing if the Hyuuga was giving him signs as to where he was hiding it meant the older teen was becoming impatient.

One point for Sasuke.

Leaving the aisle he was in Sasuke made a diagonal direction change going between the shelves farther in back where the books had moved.

No Neji.

Continuing his search and leaving that area Sasuke was suddenly grabbed from out of nowhere and pulled to the very back of the library. His back collided with one of the bookshelves causing him to grimace at the impact. Agitated dark eyes met hungry opaque ones. That hunger focused solely on Sasuke passing the need across to the Uchiha. It only took seconds before his agitation returned to excited need as well.

The Hyuuga placed a long slender digit to Sasuke's plush lips to quietly shush him. It was a gesture for the other to stay aware of their location. This was a library after all.

Message delivered the Hyuuga replaced that finger with his own soft lips that were being anything but gentle. Sasuke eagerly returned the kiss with the same intensity while his hands roamed the firm smooth skin of Neji's back beneath his white uniformed t-shirt. They were both thankful for the summer time and not having to wear the usual tucked in button down collared shirt and suit jacket.

Their needs were fully aroused with the added excitement of their situation. The dimly lit room, scarcely populated and the heavy hush blanketing the area made them harder.

Neji's right knee pushed between his boyfriends legs rubbing the bone against the Uchiha's erection. Like a dog in heat Sasuke moved his hips with a purpose against the Hyuuga's knee and thigh. All while his hands were sliding down the back of his lover's pants, cupping and squeezing the fleshy mounds. Their tongues danced together in a routine they'd performed with one another an uncountable amount of times. Breaking the hold occasionally to nip or suck at a swollen lip.

Neji's hands run up and down Sasuke's torso leaving tiny abrasions from his nails. His fingers pinching and thumbs rubbing dusky nipples to firmness. Sasuke hisses at the teasing forcing their mouths to part as they pant heavily passing wanting breaths between their bruised lips. The long-haired male removes his leg from between Sasuke's replacing it with his hand. With haste the Hyuuga undid the button and zip plunging his hand into the fabric of his lover's underwear going straight for the teens arousal. Sasuke was lost in the sensation of being pulled, squeezed and massaged by that skilled hand. Just when he was ready to settle into the hand job he was left with a chilling shiver down his spine.

Eyes opening to find out what was going on, he watched his lover getting down to his knees and freeing his manhood causing his body to shudder for a different reason.

"You're crazy." Sasuke barely whispered down to his partner only to be hushed before Neji went to work.

Sasuke watched the moist pink tongue teasingly lick at the slit of his head. It ran a body tingling line over throbbing veins before swirling around the Uchiha's scrotum.

That was all it took for Sasuke to shut his eyes silently gasping as his breathing picked up more. Looking for support Sasuke reached back attempting to grip one of the lower shelves careful not to jar any books.

Neji began working the stiffened rod with a slow precision over every area from base to tip with tongue teeth and lips. The leisurely pace causing Sasuke to squirm. His breaths became short pants and the harder Neji sucked the more Sasuke had to repress a moan from slipping out. This was part of the Hyuuga's game, to heighten the excitement with nervous tension but neither of them truly wanted to be caught knowing how badly it would end for them if they ever were.

So Sasuke tried to focus on his surroundings. Listening out for any new or misplaced sounds around them. The task was near impossible having his Hyuuga vigorously sucking and pulling at his testicles. He was thankful they were at the far back of the library where most of the literature was about history, science and old files. Dust collectors.

With that mind easing knowledge Sasuke surrendered himself to the pleasure completely, managing to keep his noise inward and low enough that only Neji could hear.

The Hyuuga sped up his actions, switching from balls to shaft, using every part of his tongue and inside of his mouth that he could. Sucking hard, nipping gently, tonguing the pulsing vein of the perineal raphe. That sent Sasuke over the edge as his body jerked, hips hardly being held in place by the Hyuuga's hands.

The Uchiha released with a loud "Ah.." before biting down on his tongue, breathing heavily through his nostrils as he let the orgasm finish. He was mildly aware of the smirk he could feel around his softening member as the Hyuuga continued sucking him dry.

That smirk was telling, he'd made a sound, he'd lost the game but at this point in time that didn't matter at all. He'd deal with the scrutinizing later.

Neji, still kneeling, pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket using it to wipe away whatever residue he'd missed from his lover's body. Once satisfied the dark-haired male stood with the grace that only a Hyuuga could pull off, even after having been on his knees for several minutes without moving. He enjoyed the sated look on his lover's face before placing a whisper of a kiss to Sasuke's slightly parted lips and moving away. As he did this Sasuke opened his eyes not missing the expression confirming that the Hyuuga was in fact gloating his victory silently.

His response was a look of "Whatever." and snatching the taller male into a more ardent kiss that Neji happily obliged.

Once they separated the Hyuuga adjusted his lover's forgotten pants, putting him back into place. "You'll be late for class.. again."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks to you... again."

Sasuke was graced with a full smile from his partner before Neji moved in, lips barely grazing the raven's ear to whisper. "You owe me." He then left the aisle just as the gentle repetitive ring of a bell sounded marking the end of class break.

Finally noticing the uncomfortable feeling of wooden shelves against his back Sasuke straightened up pushing away from the bookshelf accidentally knocking over a few books. They clattered and fell on top of one another with a dull thud.

The Uchiha swore quietly and was surprised to hear a very harsh, "Ssshh!" coming from his left outside of the aisle. Turning in that direction he saw the librarian slowly pushing a cart of returned books towards the back storage room.

Ignoring the look she gave him, Sasuke picked up the fallen items placing them back on the shelf in no particular order and headed back to the main seating area for his things. Of course there was no sign of the Hyuuga waiting for him and most of the other students had gone at the bell.

Glancing at the clock Sasuke knew if he went to the restroom to clean up he'd be late for class. Neji also knew this would happen. It's why he showed up late and dragged their little tryst out. All part of the game. Shaking his head with a slightly bitter smile, because he had no other choice, the teen grabbed his books and headed to the dorms to freshen up. All the while plotting a way to repay his rivals favor, that would also work in his favor.


End file.
